etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldur
Prince Baldur is the prestigious prince of the Empire residing in the fourth land Cloudy Stronghold. Ten years before the events of the game, his father Emperor Alford and loyal subjects - among them Logre - set forth to the other lands in search for the three components to resuscitate Yggdrassil to make it restore their land at the expense of sacrificing the non-human races. Unfortunately, the trip to the other lands was a complete failure, ending the emperor's life and separating Logre from the empire all the way to Tharsis. Since the incident, young Baldur had become the highest authority of the empire and pursues his father's wish. Personality During his first cordial meeting with the Outland Count, the prince is at first slightly benevolent and tries to impart his heartless wish to revive the titan using the massive sacrifice as a catalyst. After he is denied his alliance, he wastes no time in branding every other race and the city of Tharsis enemies of the empire. After adventuring to the lowest floor of the Echoing Library, bringing Logre along pulls the last strings of calmness out of Baldur, and he starts to act rashly towards the party and the Medium herself. It is not until the post-game when he discards his ideals and starts to behave as a respected figure in the empire without causing conflict among the other races. Plot After Logre kidnaps the medium and returns to the South Sanctuary with all the components needed to resuscitate the Yggdrasil in order, Baldur requests an audience with the Outland Count. After hearing the plan, the Count rejects Baldur's offer, causing him to resort to enacting it by force as he takes the Medium with him and retreats to the Echoing Library. The party pursues Baldur to the deepest floor of the Library, but he escapes once again to the Forgotten Capital to awaken the Heavenbringer. At the depths of the Forgotten Capital, after journeying through the four labyrinths again and braving the Capital's own threats, the party encounters him as the Cursed Prince, just after he has awakened the Heavenbringer. He has begun to succumb to the Yggdrasil Curse, with vegetation growing out of his body like the other afflicted, and he clashes with the party directly to ensure his plan reaches fruition. At his defeat, he disappears into a crack, only to be rescued after the Heavenbringer is defeated. He then seeks to atone for his actions by improving relations between the Imperials and the rest of Tharsis. During the quest Bring Down the Fire, he rushes off to do battle with the Great Dragon. The party can meet up with him in front of the dragon's nest, and recruit him for the duration of the fight. Baldur is a Level 70 Imperial and can greatly contribute to speeding up the fight with his immense burst damage. Trivia Datamining reveals that Baldur has every Imperial skill maxed out, with certain skills being placed at a level higher than what is normally allowed. A normal Imperial would not have enough skill points to accomplish this, even at level 99 after a level 99 retire. Quotes * "In times past... the land was so tainted by man's hand that not even the plants of the field would grow. People dreamed of a purified land... A return to paradise. Thus was Yggdrasil... this Titan... created." * "Yggdrasil and the Titan are one and the same. The slumbering Titan became a giant tree to conserve its power. What we once thought to be our hope has largely been lost. Those who could not control Her, feared Her, and tried to bury Her... But my Empire will reawaken Her. See! With these hands, the heart of its power and the Medium who is Her soul are made one with Yggdrasil! The Medium shall convey the sacred word of the crown's bearer. Witness the revival of the Heavenbringer!" (Before the Titan awakens) * "Ah, 'tis you. No, you needn't explain. I presume you hunt the Great Dragon as well. I cannot allow this dragon that threatens my Empire to live... But I am in your debt. I will allow you the honor. But if you deem it meet, let us sally forth side by side and engage it together." (During the quest Bring down the fire) Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Characters